Douceur attractive
by CrazyTiff
Summary: One Shot - Huddy - Ne sous-estimez pas le pouvoir d'un carré de chocolat...


Auteur : **Tiff©**  
E-mail : addierocks[at]  
Disclaimers : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ni la série… Only for fuun  
BR : Delph  
Genre : **Huddy** (House, Cuddy) – Très culinaire …  
Notes : Forever naughty… *sors * Spéciale dédicace à Malory. Gros bisous à Sweety (you know why)

Svp, ne pas prendre ma fic et la poster ailleurs sans mon autorisation. Merci.

____________

**Douceur attractive**

Qu'est-ce qu'on pouvait s'ennuyer durant ce genre de soirée. House soupira. Plus que deux heures et il serait libre de rentrer chez lui. A moins que miraculeusement, quelqu'un s'écroule au milieu de la pièce sans raison explicable et que, dans ce cas là, il aurait mieux à faire.

A part glisser une peau de banane sous quelqu'un, il ne voyait pas comment la soirée pouvait s'améliorer. Ses employés semblaient s'amuser et Wilson draguait.

Il revint sur ses pas.

Wilson draguait ?

En voilà une bonne raison de rester à cette soirée. Il ne fallait quand même pas qu'il lui facilite la chose en restant en dehors de tout ça. Ce n'était pas son style. Loin de là.

Il s'apprêtait à lancer une remarque sarcastique lorsqu'il aperçut Cuddy dans son bureau. De là, on ne voyait pas très bien ce qu'elle faisait mais il pouvait aisément le deviner. Elle avait dû profiter que tous ses employés soient occupés à ne rien faire pour travailler. Mais pas seulement...

Intrigué, House se rapprocha discrètement. Tout en s'appuyant sur un mur, il l'observa. Elle semblait absorbée par un dossier, oui, mais dans sa main droite... Une barre de chocolat.

Il sourit. L'échantillon distribué en début de soirée à tout le monde. Elle qui n'était pas chocolat, il fut étonné qu'elle le garde. Et pourtant, elle semblait bien décidée à ce qu'il finisse dans son estomac...

Elle prit un morceau entre ses doigts et le glissa machinalement entre ses lèvres.

Pourquoi diable trouvait-il ça sensuel ?

Elle ferma les yeux et bascula la tête en arrière.

Il ne comprendrait jamais ces femmes qui s'extasiaient devant un simple morceau de chocolat. Et pourtant… Elle se replongea sur son dossier. Concentration de courte durée. Elle avait vraiment décidé de faire la peau à cette pauvre barre qui ne lui avait rien fait.

Pour le bonheur de House qui ne pouvait détacher son regard. De temps à autre, il vérifiait que personne d'autre ne puisse le voir. Il serait embêté de devoir justifier son attirance particulière pour sa patronne ou la porte de celle-ci.

Elle replaça une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille et se redressa. House pencha légèrement la tête, dans l'espoir d'avoir un aperçu de ses jambes. Sans succès.

C'est décidé, si réincarnation il y avait, il choisirait de finir entre les lèvres de Cuddy. Quitte à être un vulgaire morceau de chocolat. Il aurait une belle mort au moins. Et il serait aimé, simplement, sans condition.

Il s'humidifia machinalement les lèvres. S'imaginant fondre sur sa langue. Il secoua la tête. Il n'allait définitivement pas bien. Il jeta un regard inquiet autour de lui. Tout était à sa place et personne ne semblait faire attention à lui. Wilson draguait toujours. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que cette perspective le soulagerait.

Il en arrivait même à prier qu'elle reprenne un autre morceau. Juste un dernier… Après il retournerait à ses occupations habituelles. Ce n'était pas nouveau, cette attirance plus que physique pour sa patronne, mais ça en devenait pesant.

Ce morceau allait finir sur ses hanches et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Il l'aiderait volontiers à perdre les quelques grammes qu'elle prenait…

Être pris délicatement entre ses doigts, passer entre ses lèvres, fondre sur sa langue et l'accompagner toute sa vie, confortablement installé sur ses hanches. Il voulait être un chocolat.

Il souffla. Il ne se rappelait plus avoir eu si chaud. Il passa machinalement une main sur son front. Il avait chaud ! Il enlèverait bien sa chemise… Il détailla Cuddy. N'avait-elle pas chaud, elle aussi, dans son bureau ? Pouvait-il lui venir en aide ? Récupérer la miette de chocolat tombée dans son décolleté… Enlever sa blouse… Il ne voulait rien de plus… Rendre service… Tout simplement.

N'écoutant plus sa conscience, il entra d'un geste brusque dans le bureau. Il sortit sa propre barre au chocolat de sa poche et s'exclama.

« Alors ? Il est bon le choc' ? »

Cuddy, qui hésita entre faire une crise cardiaque et tuer son employé, posa sa main sur sa poitrine.

« House ! Que faites-vous là ?  
- _Il jeta un œil critique à sa poubelle._ Vous ne m'en avez pas garder un bout ?  
- _Elle hocha la tête, exaspérée_. Vous avez le vôtre. Et vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question : Que faites-vous là ?  
- _Il haussa les épaules._ Je m'embêtais alors en gentleman que je suis, Cuddy pouffa, je suis venu vous tirer de cet ennui certain  
- _Agacée._ Je travaillais… Moi.  
- Vous mangiez du chocolat plutôt. _Il eut un petit sourire en coin._  
- _Suspicieuse._ Vous m'observiez ?  
- Simple déduction.  
- Et vous n'avez sûrement rien d'autre à faire.  
- Rien du tout. _Intéressé. _Vous avez quelque chose à me proposer ?  
- _Sèche._ Non. »

Sans faire plus attention à lui, elle retourna dans ses dossiers. Avec ou sans lui, elle allait les terminer avant la fin de la soirée. Après plusieurs minutes de silence, elle sursauta en entendant :

« Il est super bon ce chocolat ! »

Elle soupira. Il n'avait pas bougé, affalé sur son canapé, il dégustait. Il le faisait exprès ! Elle en était sûre. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu manger de chocolat et la façon dont il le faisait montrait réellement une certaine imitation.

Elle aurait bien volontiers pris un morceau également. Il le savait. Mais un morceau de quoi ? Elle mordilla son stylo nerveusement. L'homme devait être dégusté également. Ses pensées se perdirent définitivement.

Elle irait poser ses lèvres sur les siennes dans l'espoir de sentir l'arôme du chocolat. Elle irait chatouiller son palais de sa langue. Juste pour récupérer la moindre parcelle qui pouvait encore exister.

Elle glisserait ses mains sur son torse, détacherait un à un les boutons de sa chemise.

Elle revint brusquement à la réalité. Elle devenait folle. Elle devait boucler ce dossier et faire abstraction de l'homme qui était sur le canapé.

Elle aurait bien repris un morceau… Juste pour calmer ses envies…

Comblée par le chocolat, elle allait finir obèse.

Elle se repencha sur ces feuilles qui ne lui donnaient qu'une seule envie : le classement vertical ! Combien accorder de plus aux recherches ? Elle se tortilla sur sa chaise. Avec les dons qu'elle avait reçus, elle pouvait bien leur donner 5 %.

Adjugé ! Elle allait y arriver. Ne plus penser au chocolat, ne plus penser à House, ne plus penser à son torse, ne plus penser à ses yeux… Elle pouvait quand même le regarder discrètement, non ? Juste une dernière fois… Pour se motiver.

Nouvelle crise cardiaque de la soirée. Il avait bougé et se tenait à ses côtés.

« House ! _Elle ne put s'empêcher de le trouver impressionnant._  
- Vous aviez l'air très concentré tout d'un coup. J'ai eu peur que vous vous soyez endormie. _Il abordait un sourire victorieux.  
_- _Elle soupira._ Tout va bien. Enfin tout allait bien.  
- J'ai encore un dernier bout. _Dit-il en le lui tendant._ Vous le voulez ?  
- _Elle ouvrit la bouche, plongea son regard dans le sien._ Vous êtes sûr que vous ne le voulez pas ?  
- _Sa voix se fit plus basse._ Certain… »

Elle garda la bouche ouverte et accueillit ce carré de plaisir qu'elle laissa glisser sur sa langue frôlant, au passage, les doigts de House. Il déglutit difficilement, regrettant presque de ne pas en avoir gardé plus qu'un minuscule bout.

Lorsqu'elle garda son doigt en bouche. Il manqua de défaillir. Douceur et sensualité.

Il s'apprêta à lui demander si elle voulait qu'il aille en chercher un autre lorsque la porte s'ouvrit.

La scène que découvrit Wilson fut très déconcertante. House, debout, penché sur Cuddy, assise. Il ne savait pas très bien s'il avait halluciné ou non mais il était presque sûr que Cuddy avait, entre ses lèvres, un doigt qui ne lui appartenait pas.

Le plus étonnant était que House avait plongé sous le bureau et était ressorti aussitôt, lui sautant presque dessus avec une question étrange…

« T'as déjà mangé ton chocolat toi ? »

**FIN**


End file.
